


Together Again

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Firefighters, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-13 19:24:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5714218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcus plans a surprise holiday for Jo's birthday, but there's another surprise in store for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [f1championship](https://archiveofourown.org/users/f1championship/gifts).



"Happy Birthday, my love." Marcus handed Jo an envelope, which he opened slowly. By the time Jo pulled the card out Marcus was buzzing with energy, he couldn't wait to see what Jo thought of his birthday present.

"Wow, this is so sweet of you." Jo gave Marcus a hug, wrapping him up in his arms, placing a soft kiss on his forehead, he had no idea what he'd done to be so lucky. They'd talked about going on a cruise a few times, but never managed to find time off work together. But Jo's office was shutting down for four weeks over the summer, to refurbish, and Marcus must have promised to work a lot of double shifts at the fire station to get two whole weeks off.

"It'll be a treat for me too." Marcus smiled, and he stood on his tip-toes to give Jo a kiss, relishing the short time that they had between Jo getting in from work and him leaving for the night shift.

"It's perfect. I love you."

"I love you too."

*

Four weeks had never felt so long, but now they were on holiday. Nothing to do but lounge about and soak up the sun, enjoy each other's company.

It had taken a while to get the sunscreen on, not helped by Marcus distracting him, but in the end they'd made it out of the room and they were lying out on deck. Jo read a book while Marcus dozed.

"I'm hungry," Marcus said, not even opening his eyes.

"I'll go get you some food." Jo leaned over to give him a kiss on the forehead, regretting it when he tasted the sunscreen. Marcus laughed, and Jo tickled him before wandering off in search of food.

Jo returned to see a familiar face sitting next to Marcus, and his jealousy flared up.

"What is he doing here?" Jo put the food down, he considered throwing it but he'd be the one to clear it up, and he wasn't that upset. "Did you invite your ex…"

Marcus looked confused and Kevin smiled which only made things worse. Until another familiar face strolled up to them. "Hang on a sec, what are you doing here?" Jo was pointing at Stoffel, which he knew was rude but he just wanted to know what was going on. "Why are you both here?" 

"I'm here with my boyfriend," Stoffel said, standing behind Kevin and resting his hands on his shoulders.

"Oh…" Jo blushed, his mouth hanging open as he tried to figure out what to say. Marcus shuffled along the lounger so that Jo could sit next to him, munching on his burger as he waited for Jo speak.

Kevin took a chip, still smiling as Stoffel wrapped his arm around him, and Jo felt a different kind of jealousy, the pain of what could have been.

"We're on holiday, for our anniversary." Stoffel held Kevin's hand, but it didn't stop him from taking food off of Marcus' plate. Marcus tore the burger in half, offering Kevin the piece and Jo felt his stomach twist, Marcus rarely shared food, even with him.

Jo knew all about Kevin, how he and Marcus had dated back in high school. He'd seen photos of them and he knew that they were still in contact through Facebook and things, but he couldn't shake the feeling that Marcus must have told Kevin about their holiday, and even invited him along.

"What about you?" Stoffel asked, he seemed to be desperate to end the silence, distract from the fact that Marcus and Kevin were being less than sociable.

"Birthday present, Marcus organised it." Jo went to take a chip, but got glared at by Marcus and changed his mind.

"I organised this, we've been together for a couple of years now." Stoffel looked at Kevin eating and raised an eyebrow. Jo worked out the time since they'd broken up, two and a half years ago, as they'd left university. They'd ended up in separate cities, separate countries, for work and that had been the end of their relationship. "Does Marcus know?"

"No."

"Know what?" Marcus licked his fingers at looked at Jo, waiting for an explanation.

"Stoffel and I, we used to date, when we were at university together." Jo fidgeted with the cord on his shorts, twisting it in his fingers as he stared at his knees.

"We were on the same course," Stoffel said, "But then we got jobs in different countries and that was the end for us."

"How did you two meet?" Kevin asked, but Marcus put his hands up.

"Food first, then we catch up." Marcus smiled and everyone laughed, the tension finally broken. Jo and Stoffel were dispatched to get more food and drink, giving them a chance to catch up without Marcus and Kevin listening. Not that there was anything to hide, and Jo was sure that Marcus would be glad for a little bit of time with Kevin, their first reunion in over six years.

"You look happy," Stoffel said, and Jo nodded, he knew he was so lucky to have a guy like Marcus, for more reasons than one.

"So do you." Jo gave Stoffel a hug, he was a little bit more muscular than when they went out, and it suited him. They piled two plates really high with food, earning them funny looks from the people around them, but if they had to deal with Marcus when he was hungry, they'd understand.

Jo and Stoffel returned to find Kevin and Marcus sat right next to each other, Kevin showing Marcus pictures on his phone, and they were chatting and laughing away as though they'd never been apart.

The food was sat down on a little table between the two loungers, everyone settling in as Kevin looked at Jo and Marcus. "So… Who's going to tell the story of how you met?"

Marcus looked at Jo before saying, "Well…"

*

Marcus was working a double shift, someone had called in sick, and he was cursing it, right up until they got a call out to a large fire at a block of flats. It would have been a nightmare to handle if they were missing a person, it took so many of them to clear a building like that, even with just one person to check each floor that was still six of them, never mind the ones that actually had to put the fire out.

When they got there it was worse than Marcus expected, flames licking out of broken windows and the main stairway was completely engulfed in flames. He put on his breathing apparatus and headed for the top floor, trying to move quickly yet having to check every step to make sure that the floor was solid enough to bear his weight.

Given the number of people huddled outside the building he was hoping, praying to a god that he didn't believe in, that everyone was already out. There were only six flats per floor, and he checked each one, most were unlocked, but the last one he had to break the door down. Marcus breathed a sigh of relief when the flat appeared empty but then he saw him, a man sleeping on the sofa, possibly unconscious due to smoke inhalation. He wrapped him up in the fireproof blanket, trying to cover his face without smothering him. Marcus knew he had to get him out of here and he carried him out, his heart racing as the building creaked and parts of the stairway fell down around them.

Once they were outside, Marcus thanked Saint Florian, he lay the man down on the ground, removing the fireproof blanket so that he could check for injuries. And that's when he saw that the man was naked, so very naked. He noted the scars on his abdomen, but they were an old injury and there was no other sign of external injuries. Marcus wrapped the blanket back over him as the paramedics came rushing in.

The fresh air roused him, and he mumbled, "Are you an angel?" before drifting out of consciousness again.

*

"… And I woke up in hospital with Marcus sitting by my side," Jo said, reaching out to hold Marcus' hand.

"Wow, you saved his life?" Kevin nodded appreciatively. "That's amazing."

"He is." Jo smiled, it was the first time that he looked truly happy since Kevin had made an appearance earlier. "He's my hero."

Jo kissed Marcus, nothing too ostentatious but it had Kevin making cute noises at them.

"So how did you two meet?" Marcus asked, looking at Kevin.

Kevin shrugged, nothing he said would come close to beating that. "Coffee shop."

The rest of the day was spent chatting and eating, so much food that even Marcus admitted defeat.

They stumbled back to Jo and Marcus' cabin, all chatting and laughing. Jo found the bottle of scotch and some glasses, two of which were tea cups, and poured them all a drink.

"It's been so long since I saw you." Kevin stroked the side of Marcus' face, Stoffel grimaced and Jo looked upset.

"How did you two meet?" Stoffel asked, pulling Kevin in closer, hugging him tight.

"We were at high school together. Kevin was my first kiss, my first love." Marcus sipped at his drink and Kevin made a little 'aww' sound, neither of them noticed the jealous looks from their boyfriends.

"And then your family moved back to Sweden. I really missed you." Kevin cuddled into Stoffel, who was trying not to look at Marcus, but his lips were compressed and his arms were folded.

"I missed you too. I loved you. I still love you." Marcus bit his lip, fidgeting with his drink before blurting out, "But I love you too." Marcus draped himself over Jo, muttering how sorry he was as Jo stroked his hair.

Kevin turned round so that he was cuddled into the other side of Jo, reaching out for Marcus. Jo didn't look happy, watching as the two of them got closer. They were draped over his lap, hands stroking the side of their faces.

"I guess we should go," Stoffel said, and Kevin let out a little whine.

"There's space for us all here." Kevin patted the space next to him.

"Say goodnight." Stoffel put his hand out to drag Kevin away, but Kevin had other ideas. He leant in to kiss Marcus, it started as just a chaste kiss, but each moan and gasp saw it get more intense, more passionate.

"It's okay, there's space for everyone here." Jo nodded solemnly, beckoning for Stoffel to come join them. Stoffel wasn't sure why he wanted to kiss Jo, if it was jealousy or just comfort that was driving him.

Jo's lips were familiar even after all this time, his stubble rough and Stoffel allowed his hands to roam, stroking his furry chest as they kissed. At the same time as Marcus' hand was playing with the waistband of his jeans, Marcus joined the kiss, tilting Jo's head away from Stoffel.

"I think it's bedtime," Jo said, not a trace of innuendo in his voice. They curled up together, all managing to sleep well knowing that their feelings were out in the open. The discussion of what next, could wait until the morning.

*

Marcus and Kevin seemed worse for wear, sipping at their orange juice and nibbling at a few pastries. Neither had felt up to the task of going to get breakfast, so Jo had gone and got food for everyone and brought it back to their room. At least it had given the others a chance to use the shower in less cramped conditions.

The four of them were snuggled together in bed, the atmosphere stilted as they ate in silence. In the end, Kevin was the one to speak, even though he'd drunk the most out of all of them last night.

"I love you both, please don't make me choose." Kevin slumped against the headboard, he had clearly been thinking about this all night and Jo didn't know what to say. All he could think was, _please don't let Marcus leave me_.

Stoffel and Marcus both went in for a hug, surrounding Kevin and holding him tight. Jo felt left out until Stoffel reached out to hold his hand, drawing him into the group hug. "I feel the same way," Stoffel said, he looked at Jo and Kevin, pressed either side of him, comforting him.

"This is such a mess." Kevin sighed, resting his forehead against Stoffel's.

"It doesn't have to be…" They were all surprised that Jo was the first to talk, even Jo was surprised that he was talking, and he was now terrified that they wouldn't like what he was going to say. "We could have a polyamorous relationship."

"Like a foursome?" Kevin smiled, his cheeky grin making an appearance.

"Not necessarily. It wouldn't just be about sex. We'd all be in a relationship with each other. All have three boyfriends."

Stoffel laughed. "Have you been in a poly relationship?" There was definitely curiosity in his voice, and although he was smiling, it was hiding a much deeper insecurity.

"No, I read it all on the internet." Jo blushed, the only two guys that he'd ever dated were both sitting in the room with him, along with the only other guy that his boyfriend had ever dated. Was this a bad idea? Was he only saying this to try and hang on to Marcus? Or did he really believe that this would work? It had been nice having Stoffel back in his life, and not just in a friendly way, in a kiss him and hold him and ravage him kind of way. Deep down he knew he still had feelings for Stoffel, but he'd never thought that he'd get a chance to do anything about it, until now.

"I like the way you think." Kevin's smile shone out, and he could see the glimmer of interest in his eyes. "We are going to get through a lot of condoms." The grin was amazing, eyes already black with lust.

"We're clean so we don't bother with them," Marcus said, "Unless there's something you two need to tell us?"

"No, both clean." Kevin licked his lips, Jo didn't think it was possible for him to look more aroused, but he did.

"So, are we going to do this?" Stoffel asked, looking at the others.

"Sure."

"Yeah. Let's do it."

They put their hands in, smiling and blushing, all of them the picture of happiness.

"So, what should we do to consummate our new relationship?" Kevin's cheeky grin was at maximum, leaving no doubt as to what he'd like to happen next.

"What were you thinking?" Marcus' voice was soft and breathless already, the pulse in his neck throbbed, and he licked his lips.

"I want to watch Jo fuck you." Kevin stared at Marcus, Jo watched Marcus' eyes go black. Jo was aware of the amount of clothes he was wearing, he was the only one that wasn't in just his boxers, since he'd had to go out and get food.

Marcus crawled over to him, at the same time as Stoffel helped Jo out of his t-shirt. The idea of having someone watch them have sex had always seemed nerve wracking to Jo, but now that he was here, with Stoffel and Kevin watching, it was arousing. His hard cock was pressing against his jeans, and Jo hurried to wriggle out of them, pulling down his boxers with them.

The others did the same, all sliding out of their boxers, cocks twitching in anticipation. Marcus lay out, legs spread in anticipation; Jo teased him with kisses, working his way down each leg, before leaning over Marcus and kissing his way down his chest. Jo was so wrapped up in all the little gasps and twitches from Marcus that when Kevin made a noise it startled him.

He grabbed Marcus' arm, twisting him round before spreading his cheeks and licking at his hole. Marcus' face was scrunched up in pleasure, panting as Jo's tongue worked its way deeper inside him, opening him up, waiting until Marcus was clutching at the sheets before sliding a finger in.

Marcus' wails were louder, but his cock was hard and leaking, trapped underneath him, not quite able to grind against the sheets for his release.

"You're so beautiful." Jo slid his fingers out, spitting into his hand before stroking his cock a few times, it was all so surreal, but he had his routine to follow, all the things he knew would make Marcus writhe and moan. "Like this, or do you want to see me?"

"See you." Marcus flopped over onto his back, he already looked done, mouth slack and eyes half shut, with a dreamy quality to his smile.

Jo let Marcus wrap his legs around his waist before pushing in, Marcus held his breath until Jo bottomed out, their foreheads pressed together as Jo kissed him, their lips settling into a rhythm that their hips would follow. As much as he wanted to see the look on Stoffel and Kevin's faces, he couldn't take his eyes off Marcus, eyes shut as he cried out for his release. Jo felt the warmth growing, his orgasm was close and he wrapped his hand around Marcus' cock, timing it so that they came at the same time, both grunting as Marcus' sticky white come splattered over them.

Jo held Marcus as he got his breath back, pressing their bodies together as he kissed the side of his neck.

"Show off," Kevin said, nodding in appreciation.

But his smile was cut short when Stoffel said, "You've not changed."

"I want to be fucked next." Kevin's voice was husky, he was reaching out for Jo, dragging him into a kiss, leaving Marcus dozing beside them on the bed.

Stoffel cut in for a kiss, lips moist and swollen. "I don't think I'll have the energy to fuck all three of you," Jo said.

"I think I want to fuck that tight little ass of yours." Stoffel ran his fingers along the crack, feeling Jo shiver under his touch.

Jo teased Kevin every bit as thoroughly as he teased Marcus, forcing himself to take his time, not rush, even though the thought of Stoffel inside him was overriding all of his other thoughts. Back when they were dating, Jo had been struggling with the realisation that he was bi, and he wasn't sure how he felt about someone fucking him. Then he met Marcus, who fingered him to orgasm on their first date, and he demanded to be fucked every day for a couple of months, not caring how needy it made him feel. Things evened out after that, taking turns, but Jo had always regretted not finding out what Stoffel would have felt like inside him.

Stoffel pressed in behind him, moist fingers teasing at his hole. Jo hoisted Kevin's legs up, allowing him to get comfy before thrusting in, he was so warm and responsive and Jo found himself floating on the brink of orgasm. Jo gasped as Stoffel's talented fingers found his prostate, brushing it as he opened him up and Jo had to take lots of little breaths to stop himself coming. Kevin was clenching so beautifully around him and he was sure that he wouldn't last, he cried out in orgasm, the frustration was agonising and he collapsed over Kevin, sated but disappointed.

"Do you want some sloppy seconds?" Kevin rolled out from under Jo, straddling Marcus who was hard again. Jo watched as he sank down on to him, riding Marcus frantically as he tugged on his cock, climaxing after just a few minutes, come spurting everywhere and adding to Marcus' already sticky body.

"You still want my cock?" Stoffel whispered, pressing the tip to Jo's hole.

"Yes." Jo reached out to hold Marcus' hand, cheek pressed against the pillow. He took a deep breath as Stoffel pushed in, stretching him nicely. Stoffel wasn't as long as Marcus but he was thicker, and he couldn't help but arch his back, grinding his arse against him, angling his body so that Stoffel hit the right spot, howling and gasping in pleasure.

Kevin wrapped his hand around Jo's cock, smiling as he rubbed his thumb over the tip, delighted by the noises that Jo made as he orgasmed, shuddering and clenching as Stoffel came inside him.

Stoffel rolled them onto their sides, allowing Kevin and Marcus to cuddle in. All sticky and sweaty, but all purring with contentment, unable to process just how good it felt to have so many people who cared about them, wanted to make them happy.

*

It had taken a while for everyone to get clean after their day of playing, Jo had changed the sheets so that when they got back from dinner the bed would be clean and tidy for them to sleep in. Marcus and Kevin had wanted to have dinner in the room but it seemed only right to leave the room at least once in twenty-four hours. And it was going to be nice to celebrate their new relationship.

They wandered down the corridor, heading towards the dining room, standing as close to each other as they possibly could without going into a group hug. There were arms draped over shoulders and fingers intertwined, but they let go once they approached the door.

For everyone sitting around them, they looked like two couples on a double date, no-one had any idea that they were all in a relationship. It was pleasant, the little glances, holding hands, playing footsie under the table. Jo was sure that the waitress thought that Marcus and Kevin were having an affair, if the pitying looks to him and Stoffel were anything to go by. She had no idea that Stoffel's hand was on his knee under the table, their legs resting together as they ate.

After the main course, Marcus and Stoffel went to the bathroom, but when they came back they swapped seats. Jo could see the waitress wanting to say something, trying to keep the strained smile on her face. Stoffel leant in for a kiss and Jo heard the waitress 'tut' but he didn't care, he found it all far too much fun. He'd never been one that fitted in with society, and he definitely didn't care what they thought about his relationship. All he cared about was that they were happy.

As they left, kissing and holding hands with a different guy to the one they'd walked in with, they got a lot of raised eyebrows, although some of that could be because they appeared to be the only gay couples on board. Jo felt strangely at ease with it all, and for someone who didn't quite feel at ease in his own skin most of the time, it was a euphoric feeling.

*

They spent the days lazing in the sun, enjoying the fresh sea air, and the evenings confusing the other passengers. Each night the four of them squished into the small double bed, the slightly cramped conditions worth it to be near the ones that they loved.

The end of a holiday was never a fun thing, but there was an added sadness to the end of this one. They would have to say goodbye to Kevin and Stoffel. Jo could see the tears in Marcus' eyes, but they lived so far apart that they weren't going to see a lot of each other for a few months. It would be summer at the earliest before they could all get together, so until then they would have to make do with video calls.

There were hugs all round, holding each other tight, as though they might float away if it wasn't for the person attached to them.

"We're going to miss you guys," Jo said, and Marcus nodded, scared to speak in case it let the tears out.

"We're going to miss you too."

Marcus curled up next to Jo on the plane, needing the comfort, feeling conflicted about all his emotions. He was happy to have Jo close, but sad that Kevin and Stoffel were going to be so far away. At least this was proof that his feelings for them weren't just infatuation, his school boy crush resurfacing. He loved them, all of them.

*

Stoffel was standing in the doorway to the living room, he hadn't even taken a seat yet, he just had to tell Kevin the good news.

"I've been offered a job. In Britain." Stoffel couldn't quite believe it yet, it was a good promotion and it would mean that they would be close to Jo and Marcus.

Kevin's eyes lit up, he was sure that he could get work as a welder anywhere, and it would be nice to be close to the ones that they love. For as much as it was nice talking to them, and sending each other videos, it wasn't the same as actually being there, being able to hold them, wake up next to them.

"When would you start?" Kevin was already itching to go, mentally planning what to pack, and how much notice he'd have to give at work.

"First of July, so that gives us six weeks to get organised." Stoffel came and sat next to Kevin, wrapping his arm around him. "Is that okay? Are you happy with this?"

"Have you told Marcus and Jo yet?" Kevin was bouncing on the sofa, excitement brimming over and making him fidgety.

"Yes, in fact, they want us to live with them." Stoffel was almost knocked over by Kevin leaping in for a hug, squeezing him tight and kissing whichever bit of skin was closest.

"I'm so happy." Kevin was grinning so much that he was going to get wrinkles, but Stoffel didn't care, he was just glad to see that Kevin was excited by the news. "I'm going to tell my mum." Kevin dashed off to find his phone, and Stoffel could hear him chatting away in Danish.

Stoffel sat smiling to himself, it felt like everything was coming together in his life, that things were going to be close to perfection.

*

The hardest part of moving was deciding what to take, they had accumulated so much stuff in their years living together that Stoffel had to be quite ruthless. In the end they managed to fit their entire life in one mid-sized car, mostly clothes and DVDs. Everything else Jo and Marcus already had, which saved them a lot of hassle.

Two days of driving later they were standing in front of Jo and Marcus' house, they ran out to greet them, lots of hugs and kisses to make up for the months that they were apart.

"Come, I'll give you the tour." Marcus smiled, holding his hands out for everyone to follow. The last room that they looked at was the bedroom, and not a word needed to be said, they all stripped out of their clothes, kissing and caressing until everyone was satisfied.

"We need a bigger bed," Kevin said, his arms dangling over the side as the others squirmed behind them.

Kevin built them a bed large enough for four, so that they could sleep comfortably together, and have enough space to do other things in bed too.

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
